Bite The Dust
by mary24798
Summary: Clare likes Eli, but will some unfriendly competition get in her way? First fanfic be honest with your reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There he was in my mind again. Elijah Goldsworthy. That sexy, yet annoying smirk. His piercing and beautiful green eyes. His wavy dark brown hair, the way it covered his face. And then those damn skinny jeans! Makes me have such impure thoughts. My daydreaming was loudly interrupted by our great friend Adam Torres. "Clare Diane Edwards!" He yelled down the hallway.

"Wow Adam could you get any louder?" I sarcastically asked him. He ignored my sarcastic remark. "Have you told Eli yet?" He asked me. I looked at him completely confused as to what he was talking about. "Adam what are you talking about?" I asked him curiously. "That you like him! Duh!" He said in an obvious and super loud tone that I thought everyone in the hallway could hear him. "ADAM!" I shouted. "Could you be any louder? What if he hears you?" I asked him trying to hide my burning red cheeks.

"Ohhhhhhh so you do like him?" He asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk. I avoided the question. "Did you do your English assignment?" I asked him, desperate to change the subject. But of course Adam saw right through me. "Seriously Clare you need to tell him how you feel. Or someone else will beat you to it." He said. "Wait who else could possibly like Eli? Not that he isn't good looking because he totally is! And has such a great personality." I said the last two sentences quickly so that he wouldn't understand them.

But of course he did as usual. How did Adam become so smart sometimes? "Hey guys!" I heard a familiar low voice say behind me. I turned around to see Eli right behind me. "Wait- Did you hear our conversation?" I asked suddenly worried if he did. "No. Why? Were you talking about little old me?" He asked in a sarcastic baby voice. "NO!" I snapped quickly. "Wow, someone is defensive." He said with his famous. (That is so sexy) No Clare snap out of his dreaminess! "Hello? Edwards are you there or did a mysterious alien take over your body? Should I be worried?" He asked. His voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm still here you idiot." I said venomously. Then we were suddenly interrupted by a peppy voice that belonged to the beautiful (think again) Tori Montgomery. She had dyed her hair straight black with pink streaks. She had dark brown eyes. She always dressed in black like Eli. She was wearing a black shirt, with black skinny jeans, black high heels, and a black jacket that had chains all over it. SHe was just like Eli but what was strange was that she had a peppy Jenna voice.

"Hey Eli!" She said totally ignoring my existence. "Hey Tori." He said with a slight smirk. Darn it! That smirk and this boy will be the death of me. "What's up?" He asked in a bit of an impatient tone. "Nothing really." She answered. I was getting just about fed up with her talking to MY man! Wait my man? Eli doesn't even notice me like that. We are JUST FRIENDS. Oh how I wish I could change that label so badly. "Are you alright Clare?" Eli asked me. "Oh yeah! Why?" I asked him curiously. "Looks like that alien took over your body again." He said sarcastically with a sexy smirk.

I was so deep in that smirk _again _that I forgot that Tori was even there. "Well I guess I'll see you in Science class Eli." She said cheerfully. Still ignoring my existence. "Yeah." He said quietly as she walked down the hallway. I don't know if I can take Eli's oblivious sense to me liking him. But then again he would never go for me. He would definitely go for Tori though since she dresses like him and is interested in the same things Eli likes. It is very clear that she likes him too. That makes me so jealous to even think or see them together. It makes my stomach churn. Unfortunately Eli likes her back I bet. "Hey Clare, ready to go to English?" He asked me. "Oh yeah sure." I said snapping back to reality.

As we were walking down the hallway together he linked his arm with mine which made thousands of sparks fly inside of me. I glanced at him and he _smiled_. Not smirk but _smiled _at me. That made my heart flutter and my cheeks turn a bright pink. We both walked into the English room to see Adam already sitting down in his chair. "Hey Adam!" We both said in unison. Adam glanced at our arms, then to us, then to me, and smiled brightly at me.

Oh god! He thinks me and Eli talked! _Please don't say anything! Please don't say anything! Please don't say anything! _"So Clare you finally told Eli you liked him?" He asked excitedly. Oh. My. God. I could just die of embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV

Eli looked at me and unhooked our arms hesitantly. I had a look of shock and utter embarrassment on my face. I just couldn't do it. I ran out of the English room with tears streaming down my face. I then ran into the bathroom and into a stall. I was sobbing my eyes out by now. _Why?_ Why did Adam have to say something? Now Eli knows and he'll never talk to me again! I tried my best to get myself together but it didn't work. The bell signaling that first period was over rang loudly. I didn't even realize I was in the bathroom for so long. I got out and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My eyes were puffy, red, and swollen. It hurt to touch them the slightest bit. But I knew I had to make it through the rest of the day. I walked out the bathroom and basically ran to my locker to get my things for my next period. Math. UGH! Can this day get any worse? But apparently it could. Tori came walking down the hallway towards me. "Heard about the stunt Adam pulled with you and Eli." She said venomously her eyes glaring at me. "I don't know what your talking about." I said trying to hide the nervousness, fear, and utter embarrassment in my voice. I shut my locker and turned to walk away from her quickly but she grabbed my wrist in reply. "Listen Clare," she said dropping my wrist like it was a piece of garbage. "Eli would never go for a uptight, boring, anti-sex, Christian freak like you. Your smart right? So get through your head that Eli doesn't like you, he never will. He likes _me._" She said rudely to me with an ugly and sneaky smirk plastered on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's POV

Tears threatened to show in my eyes but I tried hard to keep them from showing. "Tori just leave me alone." I said faintly and weakly with disappointment in my voice. I walked quickly away from Tori. Little did I know that Eli was right around the corner and heard our conversation.

Eli's POV

I was walking down the hallway to my locker when I heard Clare and Tori talking. "So get through your head that Eli doesn't like you, he never will because he likes me." Tori said rudely to Clare. I could see tears start to form in Clare's eyes. "Tori just leave me alone." Clare said faintly and weakly with disappointment in her voice. She then turned quickly and walked away. Tori had a victorious smirk plastered on her face.

My poor Clare. Wait _MY_ Clare? I have started to take possession of her already. I couldn't believe it. Tori of all people liked me? She was pretty and cool (as she appeared) but I had my eyes set on _Clare Edwards_. When Adam said that she liked me, I was completely and utterly shocked. I didn't mean to scare her off I really didn't. I had gotten to Science and Tori kept glancing at me.

She would do flirty _looks_ and small _winks_ at me. I ignored her of course. I breezed through History (thankfully). It was now lunch so I could finally face Clare. I basically ran into the cafeteria to find her. I found Adam and shoved myself next to him. "What the hell man?" He asked me since I made him drop his sandwich out of his mouth onto the floor. I laughed at him as he was picking up his sandwich.

"Have you seen Clare?" I asked him in a desperate tone. "No. Please don't tell me your going to break her heart. I didn't mean for it to slip out that she likes you dude!" He said quickly in a guilty tone. "No, the thing is I like her too. A lot actually." I said truthfully. "I KNEW IT!" Adam yelled right in my ear. "Really dude? That was right in my ear." I said to him.

Then I saw Clare walking in. Her eyes were puffy and red like she was crying. Before I knew what I was doing I got up and went to her. "Clare?" I asked to see if she was there. "Bye." she said quickly before she turned to walk away. I grabbed her arm to stop her. "Eli, I know you don't like me and that you will never like me." Clare said sadly with her eyes on the ground. "No Clare you don't understand. I-" But she cut me off.

"Goodbye." she said. Clare turned to leave again and I knew there was only one way to get to her. I quickly jumped up on one of the tables. "HEY EVERYBODY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs which caught everyone's attention. Clare had the most confused expression on her face. "I THINK CLARE EDWARDS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, NICEST, SMARTEST, SEXIEST, BLUE-EYED GIRL I'VE EVER MET! AND CLARE EDWARDS" I turned to face her. "WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" I yelled/asked her with all the hope I had in my voice.

**A/N I know it's not the best cliffhanger for you guys and I'm sorry if I disappointed you in that matter. The next chapter is a little better though. And click that little button down there called "review" and make me happy! Please? And thanks to whoever does it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Clare's POV

Oh my goodness! Eli just asked me to be his girlfriend in front of everyone in the cafeteria. "Yeah." I said while I smiled brightly. Everyone applauded as Eli jumped off the table and wrapped his arms around my waist into a tight hug. I blushed 10 different shades of red. He picked me up and crushed his lips over mine.

The kiss lasted for what felt like forever! He pulled away for air. I felt the need to faint. He then grabbed my hand quickly and guided me to the hallway. He pushed me up against the locker and kissed me with a burning passion. We were making out and I felt like I was on _Cloud 9 _with Eli.

Eli's POV

_WOW. _I, _Elijah Goldsworthy_, is making out with _Clare Edwards._ She is truly amazing and breathtaking. Her lips are as sweet and soft as cotton candy. We were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We broke apart and saw Tori. "Your blocking my locker." She said angrily and glared at us impatiently. I grabbed Clare's waist gently to pull her out of the way. I almost laughed at her facial expression.

Her cheeks were flushed red and she was breathing heavily. "Sorry Tori." I apologized with a smile. I then took Clare's hand and dragged her down the hallway, around the corner, and out of sight from Tori. "Eli what are we doing?" Clare asked me. "Clare I heard what Tori said about you.

She looked down at the floor and avoided my eyes. I lifted her chin up so that she had to look at me in the eyes. She sighed sadly. "She called me an uptight, anti-sex Christian freak. And said that you would never go for a girl like me." She said sadly. "Hey." I said to her to get her attention. She looked up at me in my eyes. I pressed her against a locker gently and our bodies pressed against each other. I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Well which girl am I kissing now?" I said to her with raised eyebrows.

She smiled brightly at the realization. "So _girlfriend _would you like to go out on a date with me?" I asked her. "Yes _boyfriend_!" She said loudly and excitedly. "Sorry for being loud." She is too cute. "It's alright Blue Eyes." I said. Then kissed her soft lips. This couldn't get any better. I'm kissing the girl of my dreams, she is my girlfriend, and we are having our first date soon.

Tori's POV

OMG! I can't believe that Christian freak is kissing the boy that is supposed to be my boyfriend. Eli likes me and I know it! The way he looked at me, the way he smirked at me, and how close we were. _The signs we all there! _Oh I know exactly how to get Eli as mine. And get rid of St. Clare.


	5. Chapter 5

Clare's POV

I can't believe I'm going on a date with Eli and he's my boyfriend! Suck on that one Tori. Plus the day passed by so quickly that school was over. I walked to my locker and opened it to pack up and leave. I saw Adam and smiled brightly at him and waved. He noticed me and awkwardly waved back. I signaled him to come over. "Hey Clare." He said hesitantly. "What's wrong Adam?" I asked him truly concerned. "I thought you were mad at me for telling Eli that you like him. But by the performance he gave in the cafeteria today I am guessing I did a good job after all." He said with a smug look on his face. "Adam I could never be mad at you! In fact I want to truly thank you for doing that. Eli and I are now official and we are going on our first date soon!" I said excitedly. "That's great Clare! See I am a total genius. BOOYAH!" He said happily as I laughed at his lame interjection. "Dude, who are you?" I heard a deep and familiar voice ask from behind me. I turned around and was greeted with a surprise kiss. I melted immediately and placed my hands on Eli's shoulders. "Now I'm starting to regret getting you guys together." Adam said. I honestly forgot he was there. Eli and I broke apart and I blushed deeply. But soon after Eli grasped my hand in his. He interlocked our fingers together and gave me a warm smirk that made my heart melt. "Oh boy. Well I'll see you lovebirds later." He said sarcastically to us. "Bye Adam." We said in unison. "That was a very sweet greeting you know." I said to him. "Well Clare baby, you know how I do." He said in a macho voice while popping his collar trying to look gangsta. I giggled. "Yeah sure Eli. Your sooooo cool." I said sarcastically. He winked at me and smirked. "So Blue Eyes, I've been thinking." He said to me as we started walking down the hallway. "That's the first." I said sarcastically to him. "Ouch!" He said sarcastically. "Anyways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I've been thinking." He said staring at me. "About what?" Hoping that he wasn't regretting making me his girlfriend. "About our date. How about on Saturday afternoon I pick you up in Morty at your house, and we hang out at mine? Sounds cool?" He asked me. "Sounds cool." I said back. We were already in the parking lot. "You need a ride home?" He asked me. "Yeah sure." I said with a smile. We stopped walking and he whispered in my ear, "You know your very cute when you smile." I could feel his warm breath against my ear which sent shivers up my spine and made me blush. "And when you blush." He said to me as my cheeks grew darker. We arrived at Morty and he opened the door for me and I got in. He was too busy staring at me as he was walking to the driver side, and tripped over a rock and almost fell on his face. I cracked up when he got into the car and he had a look of embarrassment on his face. "It's not funny Blue Eyes." He said in a fake stern voice. "Yes it is." I said while giggling. "I'll give you something to laugh about." He said as he started tickling me. Oh God that was my weakness. He started tickling my stomach which is my most sensitive spot. "Eli stop!" I yelled in between breaths and laughter. He stopped and then I noticed how close our faces were.

Eli's POV

I couldn't help it. Her blue eyes, her porcelain white skin, her perfect pink lips. I couldn't contain myself. I crushed my lips over hers. She was at first shocked but then started to kiss me back. We were heavily making out. I parted my lips begging entrance to hers. She parted hers and let me in. Our tongues danced together never stopping. But that unfortunate need for air caused us to break apart. We were both heavily panting. "Wow. That was-" But I quickly cut her off with another quick kiss. A knock on the window caused us to abruptly break apart and Clare squeaked. I laughed at her flushed red cheeks. I saw out my window Tori of course. I rolled it down to see her grinning.

Tori's POV

Ugh! Eli was making out with the nasty Christian girl. My heart was about to shatter into a million pieces. I walked over to the hearse and knocked loudly on the window. They broke apart quickly and Clare blushed. Eli rolled down the window while I grinned at them. "Hey Eli. I know we _always_ talk to each other but I never got a chance to get your cell number. I may need some help with the science homework tonight." I said while I glared at Clare. "Uh ok Tori. I'll give it to you." He took a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number on the palm of my hand. I felt millions of sparks fly. I looked at Clare and she had a look of jealousy on her face. I gave myself a mental thumbs up. "You can call me or text me if you need help tonight." He said and smirked at me his sexy smirk. "Thanks Eli." I said as I gave him a flirty smile and winked at him. Clare looked like a red tomato fumed with anger. I walked off moving my hips slightly more than usual, thinking about my plan to get Eli as mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Eli's POV

Clare looked a little jealous after my talk with Tori. I lifted her chin with my hand so that she had to look me in the eyes. I gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "You don't have to be jealous Clare." I said honestly to her. "I'm not jealous Eli." She lied looking down at the floor of the hearse. "You don't have to lie Clare. I truly understand, really." I said to her. She looked down at the floor again. "Ok maybe a little jealous of Tori." She confessed. _Why? _Why does _Clare _have to be _jealous_ of _Tori_? "Why?" I asked her. "Because Eli she is pretty, wears all black like you, loves scary movies, loves Dead Hand, and other wild and crazy things you like." She said to me in an obvious tone.

"Clare you don't have to worry about anything. Tori is not my type. I like you _a lot_." I told her truthfully. "But Eli-" I cut her off with yet _another _breathtaking kiss. I pulled away and almost burst with laughter. Clare looked so red in her face. "Oh God. Mmm." She mumbled under her breath. Then the most oddest thing I've ever experienced happened. Clare started singing Amazing Grace. "Clare." I cut her off. "Are you ok? All I did was kiss you." I said to her with raised eyebrows. She looked at me and said, "Well Eli, that kiss gave me some thoughts that a _Christian _girl shouldn't be thinking." She said with red cheeks.

I burst out laughing at her. She joined in soon after. "Wow! Blue Eyes having a dirty mind. Who would've thought that?" I asked her sarcastically. "Shut up!" She said to me as she playfully smacked my arm. "Hey watch it lady, violence!" I said sarcastically to her. She giggled an adorable giggle. _Adorable Eli? Really? _This girl is turning me into a sap. "Well we have been sitting here for a while. You ready to go?" I asked her. "Oh yeah sure." She said to me. We drove in silence but a comfortable silence. I then felt the need for her warm hand. I took my hand off the steering wheel and grasped hers softly.

Clare's POV

Eli just grasped my hand and was gently massaging it with his thumb. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. Then he kissed the back of my hand softly and put it against my cheek. I blushed a deep red. Unfortunately we pulled up to my house and I could hear yelling from my house. My face fell at the sudden memory of where my parents were in their marriage. Eli must've seen my sadness and gave my hand a small squeeze. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Clare. If it were up to me I wouldn't make you go through this." He said to me with sadness in his voice. "It's fine Eli. I'll see you tomorrow." I said to him. "No you won't." He said to me in a serious voice. "I won't?" I said in a complete confused tone. "Not without a kiss." He said in a sing-song voice that made me smile. He always makes me feel better. He gently cupped my cheek and began to kiss me gently but passionately. I wanted more so I deepened it. I cupped his cheek and parted my lips begging entrance to his. He let me in and our tongues were moving together. He then started sucking on my bottom lip.

I moaned and I swear I could feel him smirk against my lips. Then the need for air came to me. I broke away from his lips. "Who knew that Saint Clare could kiss like that?" He said to me with raised eyebrows. I blushed again. He kissed my cheek and opened the door for me. I smiled and got out. I walked to the front door and looked back at him. He gave me an air kiss and then winked at me. I was so happy about what just happened that I just walked past my parents without a care in the world. I went up to my room and then looked at the calendar tacked up on my wall. Wow today is Thursday! Two days until my date with Eli.


	7. Chapter 7

Eli's POV

(At Eli's house)

I was so excited for my date with Clare. I already know exactly what I'm going to do. I barely even paid attention to my homework. I kept thinking about those blue eyes, soft pink lips, and that tasteful tongue that was in my mouth twice today! _Beep. _I had a message from Tori. I honestly didn't want to be associated with her anymore after what she said to my Clare. _My Clare_. I like the sound of that. But once I think about it she did say she might need help with the Science homework tonight. Oh never mind she can ask someone else about it.

Friday Afternoon-English Class Last Period

Adam's POV

Oh God! Clare is making goo-goo eyes at the back of Eli's head again. And Eli keeps smirking like someone glued that damn smirk to his face. It is official. I am a third wheel now. was talking about boring crap again and no one was paying attention as usual. Today Eli kept talking about Clare all freaking day!

I thought my ears were going to fall of with the constant talk. Clare was still staring like she was in heaven or something. Time to get some action. I took a small piece of paper, wrote a note on it, crumbled it up, and threw it at her face when wasn't looking.

Clare's POV

Eli is so great. _So cute, funny, smart, sarcastic, and sex-_ "OW!" I was quickly snapped out of my daydreaming when a piece of paper hit me in my face. Everyone turned to look at me including Eli and . "Darn it! I stubbed my toe on the leg of the desk again. Clumsy me." I lied then smiled at everyone. "Ok Clare whatever you say." said to me. Everyone started laughing at me and my cheeks burned a flaming red. I took the note and opened it.

_Stop making goo-goo eyes at the back of Eli's head. It's gross! – Adam ;)_

"Adam!" I whisper yelled to him. "What? It's sickening!" He whispered back to me. "Will both of you guys be quiet?" Eli whisper yelled at the both of us. "Sorry Eli." I said to him. "You can make it up with a kiss later Blue Eyes." He whispered seductively as he leaned back in his chair. I could feel him smirking. I tapped my pencil on the back of his head. "Stop smirking!" I whispered at him.

"Thankfully the bell rang signaling class was over. Praise God!" I gathered my things and waited for Eli as Adam said bye to us. Waiting for him took about 5 hours. "Will you hurry up?" I asked him impatiently. He smirked at me, got up from his seat, and stared at me. We were face to face. Our lips an inch apart. "What?" I asked him quietly. "Did I ever tell you that your very beautiful?" He asked me. I blushed instantly then looked down. "No." I answered quietly. He smirked and then lifted my chin up to look at him and crushed his lips over mine. I melted instantly into the kiss. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Someone cleared their throat which caught our attention.

"Excuse me, but if you are desperate for a make out session my closet is free." Mrs. Dawes said with a wink and walked out the room. I blushed a deep red. Eli wrapped his arm around my waist. "Hey at least she didn't catch us doing _it_." He whispered in my ear. "Eli!" I yelled at him and smacked his arm away from my waist but his grip just became tighter. He kissed my cheek and winked at me. I turned around and picked up my bag. Eli hoisted his black bag on his shoulder. I was about to walk out the room when Eli grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. He _smiled_ - yes _smiled _at me and we began walking.

"So beautiful, what is your favorite food?" He asked me with raised eyebrows. "Well I can't choose between spaghetti or lasagna." I said. He mumbled a "hmm". "Why did you want to know my favorite food?" I asked him out of curiosity. "What's wrong? I can't ask my _girlfriend _what her favorite food is?" He asked putting emphasis on girlfriend. "Well I can't ask my _boyfriend _a simple question?" I asked sarcastically putting emphasis on boyfriend. "Hmm feisty Blue Eyes I like it!" He said sarcastically. I playfully smacked his arm with my free hand. We walked into the parking lot.

"Shut up Eli. Oh wait did Tori need help with her science homework?" I recalled a day later. Nice Clare, really. "She texted me on Thursday but I figured there are other people she ask homework problems with." He said to me. "Eli you don't have to feel as if you're not aloud to talk to her Eli." I lied to him. I did mind. I honestly do not trust her at all. "Clare I know we've only been dating for 1 day but I can sense that your uncomfortable." He said to me as we stopped walking.

He turned to look at me. "Plus the reason why I din't want to talk to her was because she talked about someone I deeply care about. I honestly don't know if I want to be around her anymore." He said to me with sincere eyes. He dropped his book bag on the ground and looked up at me."But Eli-" I started to say but he cut me off with his luscious lips. It was passionate and lust like our first kiss in the hallway. He put his hands on my waist gently and pulled me closer to him than before.

I put my arms around his neck and he caressed my cheek with his left hand. I even forgot we were still in the parking lot.

Tori's POV

Eli and Clare were sucking face again. I walked over and interrupted them. I cleared my throat. It seemed as if they couldn't hear me. They were still kissing. I grew annoyed. "Excuse me!" I said loudly. They stopped kissing and turned to look at me. Eli was still holding onto Clare's waist. "What is it Tori?" He asked me. I was fuming with jealousy but tried my best not to show it. I know exactly what to say to make Clare jealous. "But Eli I need to talk to you, _alone_." I said to him putting emphasis on alone." I said in a bit of a seductive voice. I know I'm good! Eli sighed quietly. "Clare babe you can sit in Morty and wait if you want. I won't be long I promise." He said to her. She smiled at him. He gave her a kiss on her lips and reached into his pocket to get his car keys.

He gave her another kiss on her cheek. She blushed and I fumed at how Clare wasn't becoming jealous. "Bye Tori!" Clare said to me cheerfully before walking away. "So what is it? Do you need help with any Science stuff?" He asked me with a smirk. _God_, that smirk it is so dreamy. So beautiful, so hot, so damn sex- "Tori? Are you there?" He asked me with raised eyebrows. Oh yeah my plan to get Eli. "Listen Eli, umm. I like you a lot. I mean like like you. And I know you like me too Eli-" But he cut me off. "Wait Tori, I know you like me you made that clear when you said all those things to Clare that aren't true." He said to me. My heart feels like a cannon blasted right through it. But Eli does like me I know it!

"Eli. The way you look at me, when you smirk at me, we are so close I can totally feel that spark between us." I said to him with tears brimming my eyes a bit. "Tori listen, I don't want to hurt you in any way but I don't like you that way. I like you just as a friend. A _friend._ I don't want this to become awkward or weird for our friendship. I think your cool and pretty awesome but y heart is with Clare and only Clare." He said gently. "I'm sorry Tori-" But I cut him off. "No I'm sorry." I said angrily at him. I walked away quickly so he wouldn't see my tears. _If I can't have Eli than no one can. Not even little Saint Clare. _I thought in my head.

**Guys this is the longest chapter so far and I would really appreciate it if I were to receive at least 5 reviews from you. If you review that is great and I thank you for that. But please give me all the reviews you can and I will check out you guys stories I promise. I hope this chapter had enough drama or a least a good enough dose of it to please you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Clare's POV

Eli has been taking a while. I looked out the window of the hearse and see him walking towards Morty. He climbed in without saying anything to me. "Are you ok Eli?" I asked him with genuine concern. He turned to look at me and then he grabbed me into a tight hug. It was such a sweet gesture that I didn't want him to let go. "I tried to be nice to her without hurting her feelings. Even though I don't like her like that I still wanted to show some kindness." He said in my shoulder.

Poor Eli he felt guilty. "Eli it's not your fault she didn't take the rejection well." I said to him genuinely sorry that he felt this way. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I don't think I should feel bad anymore. Since I have the girl of my dreams in my arms." He said with a smirk. That was so sweet. "Aww aren't you sweet?" I said playfully. He chuckled and gave me a sweet and gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled widely at him. He smirked again and winked at me. I put my head down to hide my blush and settled in my seat. We eventually arrived at my house. He took my hand and helped me out of the hearse. We walked to my front door hand in hand. I then realized something. I don't hear my parents screaming at each other like they normally do.

"Maybe the fighting is over and they are back to normal Clare." He said sweetly to me. I seriously think Eli can read my mind. I started smiling even more thinking about it. "Blue Eyes I would love to stay with you but I have to go." Eli said breaking my train of thought. I didn't want him to go just yet, but I have a feeling if he stays any longer and my parents see him, they will freak! I made a small pouty face. He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear, "Oh Clare you know when you make those little faces it turns me on.

"I blushed a deep red as he chuckled. He gave me a kiss on my lips and reluctantly pulled away. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at around noon. Is that ok Blue Eyes?" He asked me. Oh anytime would be good for me. "That's perfect." I said to him. He turned to walk away. I honestly don't know what came over me. I grabbed his jacket, pulled him into me, and kissed him deeply. He was shocked but quickly gave in. I pulled away and smiled. "See you tomorrow Blue Eyes." He smirked again and gave me a kiss on the cheek as he walked away. I squealed to myself and walked into my house. "Mom? Dad?" I yelled for them.

I walked into the kitchen expecting it to be empty but surprisingly it wasn't. I found them laughing and talking like civilized adults. I started to become truly concerned. They haven't done this for the past month and a half. "Sweetie your father and I have been waiting for you. We want to talk to you." My mother said gently to me. Uh oh. Maybe they aren't back together. "Please sit." My mother said. I obeyed her and waited for the dreadful news. "Honey your father and I have realized that we haven't been so great lately. But we are going to try and make this work for you because we love you." She said with a bright smile.

I looked over at my father for assurance. I was almost about to burst with happy tears. I'm amazed and over excited! "That's great!" I said brightly. I hugged them both and ran upstairs. I just have to tell Adam and Eli. I texted him.

Clare: _Eli guess what?_

Eli: _What you got a B+ on an assignment?_

I was so close to smacking my sarcastic boyfriend.

Clare: _No Captain Sarcasm. My parents aren't fighting anymore! _

Eli: _That's great Clare! I'm very happy for you._

Clare: _Thnx Eli._

Eli: _Anything for you Blue Eyes _

Clare: _GTG I have to tell Adam! Ttyl_

Eli: _Ditto Blue Eyes. _

I quickly texted Adam afterwards. He was genuinely happy that they stopped finally. I also asked him about my date with Eli to see if he knew what he was planning. But Adam said he didn't know anything. I'm so happy! My parents have stopped fighting and my first date with Eli tomorrow my life couldn't get any better.

**I know this is lots of Eclare fluff but drama will come soon I promise you just have to hav3e patience unfortunately. Plz review, it will make me happy! And thnx for whoever does and for your previous reviews they mean a lot and for adding me in your fav stories! If u want me to check out your stories I will be more than glad to and thnx again! **


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday-Clare's House

Clare's POV

Last night was the first night of full rest without hearing yelling all the time. I woke up happily and stretched a nice long stretch. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. 11:25 A.M., hmm. Wait 11:25? Eli is supposed to pick me up at around 12 I have to rush and get ready. Damn it! Sorry God I didn't mean to think that. I hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, showered, and did my best with my curly hair. I picked out a baby blue shirt. It was low-cut, v-neck, and showed a bit of cleavage. Hey, I want to look good for Eli. I put on some dark blue skinny jeans that were Darcy's but actually looked better on me. I picked out some silver flats from her closet also. I put on a tad of lipgloss and looked at the clock again. It showed 11:55 A.M. Wow time goes by fast but at least I have minutes to spare. I'm starting to become super nervous. What if Eli doesn't like my outfit? Stop thinking that Clare he likes you. _Not Tori but you._

Eli's POV

I was nervous as I pulled up to Clare's house and parked Morty. I walked out and went to knock on her door with my sweaty hands. The door opened and revealed Clare. She looked hot! I never really noticed that she had great curves. "Hey Eli." She said smiling at me. I just sat there like3 an idiot and stared at her.

Nice Eli, real smooth. "Eli are you okay?" She asked me. I snapped out of my inner monologue with myself. "Oh yeah I'm fine. It's just that you look truly amazing today Blue Eyes." I said truthfully. She blushed instantly and looked down. I kissed her on her cheek and smirked. Clare started to look as red as a tomato when I did that. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her. "Oh umm, yeah, I-I-I think s-so." She stuttered. "Do you need help with anything?" I also asked her. "N-no Eli. I'm fine." Clare stuttered again.

Clare shut the door behind her. "Wait do your parents know where you are? I don't want to get you into trouble." I said to her. "I left a not for them since they are sleeping they'll be okay." She said back. I took her soft hand in mine and we interlaced our fingers together and started walking down the path towards Morty. I opened the door for her and helped her inot the hearse. I got in soon after her and we drove off heading to my house.

**Wow! Another 2 chapters in one day! I really hope I impressed you guys and that it's not too too much fluff in these past chapters. I hope you enjoyed them and plz review for me! **** They make me and you happy ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Clare's POV

We arrived to his house and I was completely shocked. His house was small and quaint but cute looking. "Come on Blue Eyes I'll show you around my kingdom!" He exclaimed He took my hand and we walked together hand in hand to his front door. He opened it and I walked in. Wow! It was not how I imagined it. It was very clean and the walls had a creamish color. The furniture was a light brown and it looked so soft and comfy. "I'm guessing you like my house?" He asked me with his eyebrows raised. "Yes it's very nice. It's not what I expected it to be though. I thought it would be dark and mysterious like you." I stated honestly. "Well I guess you like dark and mysterious if you're with me then." He told me.

"Would you like to watch a movie Clare?" He asked me. "Of course." I said to him. "Wait Eli where are your parents?" I asked him. "Oh they went out somewhere this morning. So it's just you and me." He stated while raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Elijah Goldsworthy you are not getting no more than a make out session with me!" I told him. "I'm just kidding Blue Eyes. So what movie would you like to watch with me to pass time?" He asked me. I went over to his DVD section to see what he has.

Eli's POV

"How about Final Destination 2?" She asked me. **(BTW this was a really good movie! My first R-rated one.)** "Sure." I said. I put it in for her and then we went on the couch. During the movie I secretly placed my arm around her shoulder to bring her closer towards me. When the movie ended I looked down at her to see her sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angel. I moved a bit slightly so that she could rest on the couch and I got up. Boy was she in for a surprise when she wakes up.

**I know this is a short chapter and I know I haven't updated in over a month really sorry about that and I understand if this chapter doesn't get any reviews since it was so dull **** ugh! Sorry again if I disappointed with this ****. The next chapter is their full date which is a long chapter so I hope you like that one better **


End file.
